Olhos de Fogo
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: "Nos trabalhos malignos que Melkor, o Morgoth, tramou em Arda, em cada grande projeto, em cada pequeno plano seu, Sauron teve participação". AKA, como Mairon se converte em Sauron e começa a servir a Melkor/Morgoth. Slash/yaoi, CONTEÚDO SEXUAL.


**AVISO: Contem cenas de sexo explícito... e a coisa é meio... "forte", entendem? Não chega a ser violência, nem estupro (até porque o Mairon/Sauron adora, rs), porém a "pegada" do negócio aí é forte; os dois eram os principais inimigos de Arda (mundo), logo, não tem muito porque ficar "fluffy", especialmente da parte do Melkor, que é mais sinistro que o Sauron. **

**No mais, enjoy it!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Olhos de Fogo_**

Melkor POV

Sentado em meu Trono Escuro, maquino nas formas de fazer crescer meu poder em meio às intenções dos demais Valar. Os dias, para quem é Imortal, alongam-se em demasia... e portanto tempo é algo que não me falta para tecer propósitos novos.

Maldade...! Quem são eles para chamar o que quer que seja de maldade...? Apenas sigo minhas próprias leis... e não as de outrem. Antes ser Rei no Inferno, que Servo no Céu!

No meio de meus pensamentos, porém, a voz de um dos simplórios guardas me chama. Ele faz reverência e eu lhe dou permissão para falar:

- Senhor, na entrada de sua fortaleza se encontra uma pessoa... importante... que no entanto não tem permissão de entrar.

- Quem é?

- É ninguém menos que Mairon¹, o principal Maia auxiliar de Aulë.

Rio baixo, incrédulo. Como ousam mandar um emissário de Aulë vir bater em minhas portas?!

- E o que ele quer...?

- Diz que quer falar pessoalmente consigo.

O que será que os Valar restantes estão planejando, hun...? Bem, eu não deveria deixar este tal de Mairon entrar aqui. Porém, minha vaidade me incita; ora, ele pode ser o que for de importante para Aulë; no entanto, não passa de um Maia²; não devo temê-lo, portanto.

- Deixe-o entrar, para que eu o coloque em seu devido lugar!

O guarda faz uma reverência, vai embora e logo em seguida entra o famigerado Mairon. Dispenso os guardas restantes, dado que de nada adiantará... ora, ele, um Maia, os derrotaria facilmente em combate caso desejasse.

O estranho visitante entra, com uma capa branca a cobrir-lhe o corpo. Inesperadamente, ele me faz uma reverência...

- O que deseja aqui, capacho de Aulë?! - digo de forma áspera, sem esperar que ele se manifeste. Todavia, ele não levanta o rosto em minha direção, ainda o mantendo oculto sob o manto que lhe cobre a cabeça.

Após algum tempo, Mairon finalmente se manifesta:

- Senhor Melkor, Poderoso Vala injustamente renegado... venho aqui tão-somente para oferecer-lhe meus préstimos com tudo que sei, possuo e sou!

E em seguida, o Maia se ajoelha perante mim, prostrando-se quase ao ponto de encostar a cabeça no chão. Eu rio, ainda incrédulo, pois quem tem a malícia na mente dificilmente crerá na boa vontade alheia.

- Sei...! Ora, isto me cheira muito mais a um embusteiro dos Valar! Querem infiltrá-lo aqui como espião, ou coisa semelhante, para render a eles informações sobre meu próprio reino e fortaleza!

- Não, senhor... isto não é verdade. Pois eu, sim, eu, a quem chamam de "Mairon, O Admirável", estou completamente em desacordo com as ordens de meu anterior senhor, Aulë. Pois não há criação, nem esperança, nem esplendor nas obras dos Valar remanescentes - que para meus olhos não chegam, todos juntos, aos pés de meu novo Senhor e Mestre - caso assim o senhor me permita chamá-lo daqui por diante.

Permaneço alguns instantes em silêncio, em confusão mental. Pois se por um lado a prudência me diz para desconfiar da boa vontade deste Maia, que por sinal é um dos maiores de sua classe, por outro lado meu ego gosta deste toque de submissão que ele apresenta.

- Pois bem, ó Mairon. O que ganha você ao dissociar-se de Aulë e de todos os demais Valar, para associar-se com o maior Renegado de toda Arda?

- A esperança de ordem, senhor. De ordem futura, de senso de independência, o qual os Valar não desejam conceder a ninguém - bem como o próprio Eru, como o Senhor mesmo, em sua Augusta Sabedoria, já sabe.

- Só isso...? Abdicaria de todo o seu prestígio com os Valar apenas por... independência?

- Não "apenas" por independência, mas sim por uma existência mais digna. Meu Senhor... eu lhe imploro que aceite a meus préstimos. Caso não os aceite, não sei que caminho tomar, pois para Aulë já não poderei voltar mais, bem para a companhia dos demais Valar e Maiar que sujeitam-se à vontade de Ilúvatar; cruzei um caminho sem volta no momento em que escolhi servi-lo com toda a alma, ó Senhor.

Observo a figura dele, ainda totalmente encoberta de mim. Será um embuste...? Será que ele diz a verdade...?

- Pois bem. Vamos ver se você realmente faz jus ao título de Mairon que lhe deram! Quero que me prove que posso confiar em você. O que me oferece, ó Maia, como prova de confiança?

Prostrando-se ainda mais que da vez anterior, Mairon declara, em voz angustiosa e em tom de súplica:

- Peça-me qualquer coisa, ó Senhor! Qualquer coisa, e eu lhe farei...! Tudo que estiver a meu alcance, tudo... eu realizarei sem demora.

- Tudo...?

- Qualquer coisa! - e nesta exclamação, sua voz me pareceu ainda mais suplicante.

- Mesmo que eu pedisse que lutasse sozinho contra Manwë ou Varda...? Ou pior ainda... desafiaria Eru Ilúvatar em pessoa, apenas para angariar a minha simpatia?

Sem titubear, ouço sua voz declarar, ainda lânguida, ainda a implorar:

- Sim, ó Senhor! Ordena a teu servo, e ele fará!

Levanto de meu assento e ando pela sala, ainda um pouco incrédulo. Então ele se dispõe a uma prova extrema de lealdade, hã...?

Fico em silêncio por mais alguns momentos, desejando assim prever as reações dele. Continua prostrado, da mesma forma, sem mostrar sinais de impaciência por não obter resposta imediata. Bom! É assim mesmo que eu gosto.

Enfim, dou-lhe réplica:

- O que lhe pedirei é bem mais simples.

- Peça, Senhor...! Peça, e eu farei!

Nesta hora, ele levanta a cabeça do chão, e no entanto seu rosto ainda está coberto pelo capuz. Ando até perto dele e enfim digo:

- Em primeiro lugar, levante-se.

Ele o faz, embora a mim pareça que ele se sentiria mais confortável ao prestar-me reverência.

- Agora... mostre-me seu rosto, Mairon!

Ele o faz também sem titubear. Retira o capuz da cabeça, e o que eu vejo... me surpreende grandemente. Agora compreendo plenamente porque o chamam de "Mairon, o Magnificente"!

Seus olhos são cor de âmbar-claro, transmitindo a quem os olha parte do fogo de Aulë no qual ele foi criado; é um fogo perscrutador, inquieto! Realmente, alguém com um fulgor assim no olhar dificilmente poderia se adequar às regras estritas de Ilúvatar e dos Valar. Mesmo ele sendo um Maia, e portanto inferior a mim em poder, seus olhos me queimam de certa forma... somente por fitá-los.

Seu rosto tem proporções perfeitas, bem como seus cabelos: são longos, de uma cor fulva, parecida com a de seus olhos. Sua tez não é muito branca, dado que lida com a forja de Aulë; no entanto também não é muito escura. É apenas um pouco mais morena que a minha, uma vez que vivo na Escuridão e mal vejo a Luz por mim mesmo.

Estas coisas todas, no entanto, não me impressionam. Afinal, um Maia pode tomar a forma física que bem desejar, e ele pode ter escolhido uma extremamente bela apenas para me impressionar. Não é isso que eu considero maravilhoso nele... e sim o que depreendo desses seus olhos, desse fulgor sem fim, que deseja arder e prosseguir sem freios, sem que ninguém o pare. Isso sim, que vem diretamente de seu "fëa", de sua alma... isso sim é o que mais me comove e impressiona.

- Nada mau...! - digo a ele assim que acabo minha análise; no entanto, ainda não sei se posso ou não confiar nele.

Por alguns instantes permanecemos assim, fitando um ao outro. Depois de mais alguns segundos, ele, baixando levemente o olhar, diz enfim:

- Deseja que eu faça algo mais pelo senhor...?

- Sim. Siga-me.

Ele vem, ainda sem questionar coisa alguma. Levo-o até uma sala onde teremos bastante privacidade afinal...

Fecho a porta atrás de nós com uma tranca. Em seguida, viro-me em direção a ele e o olho novamente. Naqueles olhos que trazem em si um fogo indescritível. Sem cerimônia alguma, digo-lhe minha segunda ordem:

- Tire a parte de cima de sua roupa.

Uma faísca de tensão pode ser vista em seus olhos cor de âmbar, e por um segundo o fogo neles parece aumentar, estalar como se fosse uma chama em meio às brasas acesas num fogareiro... porém, logo em seguida essa faísca se desfaz, e ele obedece sem hesitar, mais uma vez. Desata os laços da túnica que a prendem em seu torso, e em breve o vejo de tronco nu, com apenas uma singela tira de pano na cintura a qual não deixa o restante da túnica cair.

Ando por trás dele e o rodeio pela frente, examinando o "material". É excelente...! Por um instante, quase penso que é realmente uma bênção muito grande um Maia como ele ter vindo justamente a mim, o maior Renegado de Arda, com todas as qualidades que nele vejo...

Porém, como ainda sei que não posso confiar nele, continuarei com meu "jogo"... para ver suas reações.

Após dar a volta nele por umas duas vezes, sorrio de leve e passo a mão por seu peito e seus ombros. Posso sentir que ele se arrepia ante meu toque... bem como fecha os olhos de leve, por um instante. Gosto da reação... e lhe dirijo a palavra afinal, sem retirar a mão de seu corpo.

- Mairon... faz tempo, muito tempo que não convivo com... há... com os Valar e com os Maiar "do lado de lá", se é que compreende o que quero dizer. Bem... você. Mairon... o que tem a me dizer nesse respeito? Eles... casam lá, não? Manwë e Varda... Aulë e Yavanna... sem contar aquele pessoal todo dentre os Maiar, eles também devem casar, não?

Ele apenas acena que "sim" com a cabeça. Eu continuo, chegando mais perto dele...

- Lá não tem muita liberdade além disso, ou tem...?

- Liberdade...?

- É. Assim, você nunca viu entidades masculinas com entidades masculinas... ou femininas com femininas... ou ainda "festinhas", algumas... depravações... isso não se vê no lado "correto" dos Valar, não é verdade?!

Novamente ele me responde com um aceno; desta vez, porém, é negativo.

- É...? Pois aqui as coisas são um pouco diferentes... basta que se sinta desejo... e tudo se realiza neste aspecto, sabe...? Uma criatura bela, assim como você, não fica muito "de fora" dos olhares de todos, aqui acostumados a dar vazão aos desejos livremente...

Sem esperar ou dar qualquer aviso, eu tomo o maravilhoso Maia pelos cabelos fulvos com uma mão, pelo torso com a outra e o beijo longa e vigorosamente nos lábios. Hum, ele é quente... quente como se ainda guardasse algo do fogo de Aulë em seu interior, mesmo após ter rejeitado a seu antigo senhor no coração. Enquanto o beijo, exploro a seu corpo com minhas mãos, e fico atento para perceber suas reações. Não devo lhe pedir permissão para nada, ou ainda saber se ele está gostando ou não... isso pouco me importa, e sim as reações que ele me apresenta.

Para minha surpresa, ele geme, e parece ser de prazer e deleite. Corresponde francamente a meu beijo, entrelaçando sua língua com a minha, e apenas não "usufrui" mais de meu corpo por medo, talvez, de achar que vai "me desagradar"... porém, percebo que suas mãos se refreiam contra sua própria vontade, e que ele tem por mim o mesmo desejo que tenho por ele; talvez até maior.

Largo sua boca finalmente, deixando-a livre para gemer e me beijar no resto do corpo, caso assim deseje. Ele o faz, apertando minha cabeça entre suas mãos, gemendo feito uma linda cadela no cio enquanto chupo com força seu pescoço e aperto a seus glúteos, sem dó algum.

- Uhn, Senhor...! Oh, Senhor, faça-me seu...!

Ele geme em meu ouvido, enquanto o "amasso" todo contra mim, fazendo-o inclusive gemer de dor algumas vezes... mas em nenhuma ele demonstra desagrado ou desacordo. Continua em meus braços por livre e espontânea vontade.

Ouço seu coração bater forte³, enquanto seu rosto exprime um tesão indizível. Ele quer...! É claro que ele quer, e não faz isto apenas por "obrigação" ou porque "eu mandei"; ele quer loucamente... e isto é um ponto positivo para ele no quesito de conquistar confiança, uma vez que, tenho certeza, um Maia fiel a Aulê, o qual desejasse se fazer de "meu servo" apenas para me espionar, jamais se entregaria sexualmente a mim.

Paro um pouco com os movimentos frêmitos, e o observo no rosto. Seus olhos de âmbar... estão mais acesos que antes.

- Mairon... você é lindo. Devo lhe confessar que não lembrava, antes de ser expulso da ordem dos Valar, de tê-lo visto assim tão belo e... hun... apetitoso! Senti um desejo enorme assim que o vi sem o capuz, e você sabe... aqui, os desejos são satisfeitos assim que são incitados, seja por quem for...!

- Deleita-te, ó Senhor! Deleita-te no corpo de teu servo, se assim lhe apraz...!

- Hun... mas sabe, vou lhe dizer algo... mas não é para ficar com o ego cheio, que este capricho não dou a ninguém além de mim mesmo! Mas... sabe... eu raramente dou a meus amantes o privilégio de beijar-me na boca... é intimidade demais, e eu não gosto de ser íntimo de ser algum! Mas você...! Como deixar essa boca livre da minha por mais tempo, uhn...?

E novamente o tomo pelos fulvos cabelos, segurando-os com firmeza, como um cavaleiro puxa as rédeas de seu cavalo, e o beijo mais uma vez, sendo novamente correspondido de forma ávida. Eu o quero meu, Mairon, o dos Olhos de Fogo... eu o quero meu, com uma bola de ferro atada a seu calcanhar, para que nunca, nunca seja de outro...!

Isto não parece necessário, no entanto; ele, as mãos tremendo, passa-as por baixo de minha túnica, e eu o sinto tocar meus mamilos, apertando-os de leve entre seus dedos. Ele deleita-se tanto nisto, que fecha os olhos instintivamente, e morde os lábios de prazer.

- Por que não tira a túnica, hun...? Por que quis me apalpar por dentro da roupa?

- E eu sou digno de sequer tocar a fímbria da vestimenta do Senhor Melkor, o mais poderoso dos Valar...? Quanto mais de tirá-la!

- Pois faça como suas mãos desejam! Faça. Se qualquer ato seu me desagradar, eu digo. Mas não se refreie... ande... me dê prazer com suas mãos...!

Num gesto cheio de ânsia, ele retira-me a túnica. Com quase toda a certeza a rasgaria, caso o temor de me desagradar ainda não pairasse em seu espírito. Despe-me, deixando-me apenas com os braceletes e as jóias, e me deixa todo nu, já ereto, já pronto para tomar o corpo dele todo para mim... no entanto... ainda não. Farei alguns minutos de espera, pois não quero que acabe tão cedo.

- Você vê que já estou pronto, não é, Mairon...?

E, num gesto rápido, rompo a teimosa tira de tecido que ainda ata a túnica a seu corpo, e também o deixo nu, apenas com os sapatos - e sem nenhum adorno, para minha surpresa.

- Vejo que também já está pronto...

- Para o Senhor, eu sempre estarei.

- Sei... veja, eu sou um Vala. Sou, portanto, quando encarnado, maior em estatura que você.

- Sim...

E é um fato. A cabeça de Mairon fica, mais ou menos, na altura de meu peito.

- Na estatura e em todo o resto...

- Sim... - e dessa vez eu vejo malícia num sorriso que começa a se desenhar em seus formosos lábios. Ora ora, o ex Maia de Aulë já começa a agir e pensar como eu...!

- E não lhe importa? Hein, será que você consegue suportar... toda a "pujança" que eu tenho... em você...?

- Qualquer coisa, meu Senhor...!

E então ele prostra-se novamente, beijando-me os pés de forma insana, lambendo-os mesmo, mordendo em alguns momentos... o Maia é mesmo louco por mim!

É minha vez de sorrir, ao ver sua tão franca submissão. Em seguida, dirijo-me a ele:

- Levante-se, meu mais belo servo. Você com certeza será muito mais útil em pé do que no chão.

Ele levanta, dirigindo os olhos de âmbar para mim, fitando a meus olhos verdes sem parar. E mais uma vez o beijo com violência quase, ferindo-lhe com meus dedos, deixando seu pescoço roxo, mordendo-lhe o ombro. Ele me morde também, já bastante incitado, já sentindo a malícia de Melkor invadir-lhe a mente... morde-me no peito, nos ombros, no pescoço... e eu me abaixo um pouco, para que enfim possa alcançar meu rosto e mordê-lo também.

- Isso... você é excelente. No entanto... quero que essa boca comece a trabalhar em outro lugar agora...

Pego sua mão e a direciono para meu membro já rígido, e ele me masturba deliciosamente... porém, entende que meu desejo é "outro". Ajoelha-se enfim, e passa a lingua por meu membro túrgido, "brincando" com a glande, gemendo enquanto eu o observo, maravilhado. Nunca antes tive um amante tão belo e dedicado...!

Não demora muito para que ele coloque o começo do membro na boca, fazendo vai-e-vem nele com a mesma. Hun...! De inocente ele não tem nada! Sabe muito bem o que fazer...!

Com um toque de malícia que, claro, de minha parte não poderia faltar, empurro o membro fundo em sua garganta. Ele geme, como se estivesse incomodado; porém, se não der sinais de que quer parar, eu não vou me refrear; afinal, ele é meu. Mairon... meu novo brinquedo, minha nova marionete... agora minha vontade é a dele, também.

Ele não pára; ao contrário, corrobora e tenta engolir mais ainda de me membro do que na verdade consegue. Logo, volta a gemer em meu pau já bem duro, e dessa vez é de prazer; ele me chupa como se fosse uma das melhores coisas que pudesse fazer na vida.

Tomo-o novamente pelos cabelos, para mostrar quem é que manda, e faço movimentos de vai-e-vem na sua boca. Ele quase não se mexe mais - até porque não precisa - mas continua gemendo e de repente olha para meu rosto, sem parar de gemer ou chupar. Ele é uma delícia...

- Isso... que boca gostosa e safada você tem, Mairon...!

Ele geme mais, como se sentisse prazer somente em _me _ver sentir prazer. Depois, ainda arranha minhas coxas com suas unhas... e eu percebo que elas são longas, quase pontiagudas, e me causam arrepios de uma natureza que nunca antes senti...

Meu tesão aumenta, porém ainda quero guardar o resto para o final. E este, ele sabe bem qual é...

De uma vez, seguro seus cabelos firmemente e retiro o membro de sua boca, sem avisar. Em seu rosto vejo que fica decepcionado por ter de interromper sua atividade.

- Não se preocupe! Logo terá mais de mim para si.

Sento-me num leito que há perto, um leito que uso especialmente para trazer amantes; nenhum deles, no entanto, passou uma noite inteira comigo. Não há intimidade para isto comigo.

Sento, e meu membro, ainda reluzente da saliva dele, e ainda bastante duro, desponta quase diretamente em seu rosto. Ele se levanta, e já sabe o que deve fazer em seguida. Realmente, parece que sua mente já está em sintonia com a minha, em tão pouco tempo...

Mesmo assim, esclareço o que ele deve fazer.

- Venha. Sente-se nele, por inteiro._ Por inteiro! _Se for menos que isso, talvez eu desconsidere a ideia de aceitá-lo entre um dos meus...

Seus olhos de fogo se enchem de sofrimento por um momento... e eu sorrio, acostumado a me deleitar na dor alheia como estou. Todavia, logo em seguida ele tenta demonstrar confiança através do olhar, e senta-se em meu colo, de pernas abertas, sem titubear por um segundo sequer, as mãos segurando em meus braços para ter algum apoio.

Ele vai baixando em mim com alguma dificuldade, dado que sou realmente um pouco "grande demais" para o corpo dele. Ele fecha os olhos, crispa os dedos em volta de meus braços e, mesmo assim, não pára até atingir seu objetivo, que é fazer com que eu entre completamente em si. Eu sequer seguro em seus quadris, ou ainda faço algum movimento, para que esta primeira ação seja tão-somente _dele_.

Assim que consegue realizar seu intento, reparo em sua expressão facial. É claro que apresenta dor... e é claro que tenta esconder essa dor de mim, porém não consegue. No final das contas, acaba arranhando, mesmo que de leve, a meus braços, e seus dentes mordem a seu lábio inferior a fim de conter qualquer gemido de dor. Enfim, após tanto conter-se, uma lágrima sai de seu olho direito, como se a dor contida transbordasse para fora de si dessa forma.

Aproximo meu corpo do seu, e lambo a lágrima até chegar com a língua próximo de seu olho.

- Muito bem, Mairon... você foi bastante satisfatório até aqui. Agora... será que consegue prosseguir com o ato, hun...?

Ainda com os olhos fechados, ele segura com mais firmeza em meus braços, e começa a subir e descer... subir e descer... e eu o sinto tão quente... tão bom... que por um instante é como se meu membro também doesse, por causa do calor que o corpo dele emana.

Aproveito que ele está num ritmo bom e seguro em seus glúteos, começando a penetrá-lo ativamente afinal. Ele começa a gemer... e a segurar com mais força em meus braços. Não tardo em trazer seu corpo para mais perto do meu, bem como a morder-lhe os ombros, o pescoço, o rosto...

Em seu rosto, a dor aos poucos vai sendo substituída pelo prazer. Ele geme, e de uma maneira tão deliciosa, que beijo a seus lábios novamente, mordendo-os entre um ósculo e outro.

- Huuuunn...! Meu senhor é grande...! Mas eu gosto assim!

- E você também é bem gostoso...! Onde aprendeu a foder assim...?

- Apenas a vontade de servi-lo da melhor forma... é o que me guia, Senhor...!

Fico mais uma vez maravilhado ao ver que uma criatura assim tão magnífica deseja servir de maneira tão entregue à minha pessoa. De longe, ele é o mais formidável de todos os que um dia aliciei, ou que um dia vieram seduzidos a meu serviço.

Também não costumo me preocupar com o prazer de meus amantes. Com ele, porém, a coisa foge às regras mais uma vez: tomo a seu membro rígido, já cheio de líquido lubrificante, e o masturbo vigorosamente, gostando de sentir a textura, o calor do pau dele. E de repente, percebo que detestaria que ele tivesse outros amantes além de mim; quero-o meu somente, como nunca quis a outro.

Assim que começo a estimular seu membro, ele passa a gemer com mais intensidade... e a se mover mais intensamente em cima de mim. Tomo a seu membro com mais força e aumento o ritmo das investidas nele, ao passo que ele geme quase até gritar. É bom... os de fora vão ficar imaginando o que ocorre aqui dentro, e eu gosto disso.

- Huuuuun, meu senhor...!

Sinto que ele está muito perto de gozar. Ele se contrai todo em volta de meu membro algumas vezes, e isso faz com que eu pense que seu clímax está próximo. Eu também sinto o orgasmo se aproximar... e por isso, com certa brutalidade, deito-o de uma única vez em cima do leito, sem sair de dentro dele, abro bem suas pernas e passo a penetrá-lo fundo e firme, intentando assim gozar o mais "dentro" dele possível.

Mairon geme alto e forte a cada vez que meu pau o adentra, e num último e derradeiro grito de prazer ele enfim se derrama em minhas mãos, segurando firme em meus braços, o rosto franzido, as pernas enlaçando-me fortemente os quadris, os olhos apertados enfim derramando ainda mais lágrimas. É óbvio que ele adorou... é impossível, mesmo a um Maia da estirpe dele, fingir tamanho prazer dessa forma.

Penetro-o mais algumas vezes e gozo em seu interior, bastante, enquanto um grito gutural sai de minha garganta. Enfim, o cansaço me invade. Largo o corpo de meu amante, saio de seu interior e deito no leito a seu lado.

Reparo em suas reações. Ele respira a grandes haustos, ainda se acalmando por causa de nossa tensão anterior. Reparo que eu mesmo estou mais suado que o habitual, e mais... quente... talvez pelo calor que seu "fëa" tenha mais que o habitual.

Passo a mão por seu peito ainda molhado de suor, e imediatamente ele me abraça e pressiona a cabeça contra meu peito. É estranho... pois eu nunca tive contato com nenhum amante após o ato sexual. Afinal, meu objetivo já teria sido atingido... será que ele sente, por mim, o que usualmente chamam de "paixão", "afinidade", sentimentos esses que desconheço por completo? Será que é por isso que veio aqui se oferecer para me servir, perdendo todos os privilégios que teria como Maia principal de Aulë?

Ainda não posso dispensá-lo. Não; ainda tenho coisas a tratar com ele, uma vez que ele veio se desligar de Aulë, e consequentemente dos demais Valar, e isso engloba muito mais do que foder. Mesmo que seja foder maravilhosamente bem, como fizemos agora há pouco.

Toco em suas têmporas; reparo que há suor na raiz de seus cabelos, e o chamo afinal:

- Mairon...

- Hun...?

Ele levanta o olhar e me fita novamente. De novo, esses olhos de fogo a me perscrutar... finjo que isto não me admira e lhe respondo:

- Você quer mesmo seguir a meus passos, não quer?

- Mais do que tudo, meu senhor...!

- Agora não pode mais voltar para Aulë. Ele... perceberá a mudança operada em seu "fëa" após ter-se deitado comigo.

- Não... ele não perceberá, pois tenho artifícios que escondem bem qualquer resquício de mudança em meu '"fëa".

Vejo um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios novamente. Estou gostando de ver... ele já manipula aos demais, sem que se ordene! No entanto, isso me faz pensar se ele justamente não me manipulou, ao escolher uma lindíssima forma física ao me visitar, e me conquistar pela luxúria em vez de pela inteligência. Mas isto já não importa... uma vez que o aceito principalmente porque suas habilidades me podem ser extremamente úteis, e não somente por ele ser lindo ou aprazível na cama.

- De qualquer forma - ele acrescenta, acariciando a meus cabelos longos e negros de uma maneira que, de repente, percebo gostar muito - Não posso voltar para eles. Meu coração já não me pertence mais... e sim ao Senhor Melkor, o mais poderoso dos Valar.

- Compreendo. Mas veja... Mairon... você é um dos principais Maiar de Aulë; sua fama veio até mim antes que você viesse me oferecer seus préstimos, e eu já sabia o quão astuto e poderoso você era. Só não sabia que era tão gostoso...

Ele sorri maliciosamente de novo, e isso me agrada. Beijo a seus ombros mais uma vez, pensando que ele é uma delícia... e que mesmo após o orgasmo eu me sinto, ainda, irremediavelmente atraído a sua pele e a seu corpo.

- Eu sei, ó Senhor. Muitos cantam meus feitos e minhas habilidades; no entanto, não desejo mais servir a ninguém; somente ao senhor.

- Entendo. Mas o que quero dizer é que vão dar por sua falta. Se fosse tão-somente um auxiliar de baixa estirpe, como eram muitos que vieram até mim e sequer foram reclamados por seus anteriores "amigos" ou mestres dentre os fiéis a Ilúvatar...

- Pois que sintam. Eu, de minha parte, não volto para lá!

- Espere... espere, Mairon, eu vejo a você uma função ainda melhor!

- Função...?

- Sim! A primeira após o seu... digamos... "teste de entrada" na ordem dos seguidores de Melkor. Sinta-se já fazendo parte dela, uma vez que eu gostei muito de transar com você...

Ele sorri de novo, e eu continuo a falar:

-...mas você sabe que não o quero tão-somente para amante. Quero para ser útil em todos os aspectos que possa ser, como você mesmo disse ao se apresentar: com tudo que é, possui e sabe.

- Com certeza, meu Senhor...!

E nisto, ele pega minhas mãos e as beija indefinidamente. E continuaria beijando, caso eu não o interrompesse e puxasse a seu lindo rosto para cima, a fim de olhar em meus olhos verdes outra vez.

- Sim. E este será seu primeiro trabalho, bem como teste de lealdade. Você vai voltar a Aulë.

- Não...! Não, Senhor, eu disse que faria qualquer coisa, mas isto não...!

- Acalme-se! Por que não...?

- Não pode me expulsar depois de ter me dado a tão preciosa esperança de servi-lo, ó Senhor...!

E mais uma vez, uma lágrima se forma em seu olho direito... eu a lambo de novo até seu olho, num gesto quase sádico de sorver a dor alheia, e depois volto a falar:

- Não o estou expulsando. Não seja tão impulsivo, Mairon! Estou dizendo... que você vai continuar a me servir!

- Sim...?

- Claro que vai. Agora não há mais escapatória pra você.

Um clarão de felicidade invade a seu rosto, e ele me abraça de novo, acariciando-me os negros cabelos mais uma vez. Logo em seguida, no entanto, ele continua a falar:

- Senhor Melkor, por que então deseja me enviar novamente à repugnante companhia de Aulë, e consequentemente de Varda, e de Manwë, e de todos aqueles aborrecidos servidores de Ilúvatar?

- É simples. Você se fingirá de fiel a eles - e isso você deve fazer com a maior discrição possível, não deixando transparecer nenhuma sombra de sua ligação comigo - e me trará informações de como estão as coisas com eles. Todos os dias, quero você aqui com as informações. Faça o seguinte: venha com este mesmo manto que trouxe, para que não o reconheçam. E então... e então, depois de me fornecer o que sabe, eu vou comê-lo bastante...!

Mordo de novo seus ombros e chupo seu pescoço. Adoro ver as nódoas roxas que se formam depois disso na pele dele...!

- Sim, senhor! - ele replica - É uma boa idéia! Eu serei o principal informante do grandioso Melkor...!

Mairon, de certa forma, me admira como um guerreiro mais jovem admira a um soldado mais experiente. Não temos diferença de "idade", uma vez que Maiar e Valar, todos, vieram a ser antes mesmo do mundo. No entanto, tenho muito mais experiência do que ele no negócio de "rebelar-se" contra a ordem de Eru e dos demais Valar e Maiar. Portanto, ele me vê como seu "mentor", e essa admiração me enche de uma vaidade que eu gosto de sentir.

- Sim, você será. E eu lhe digo desde agora, Mairon, o Admirável: se me for fiel, e fizer tudo que eu lhe ordenar, terá o mais alto posto em meu reino que alguém poderia aspirar. Pois dentre todos os servos de Melkor, não há nenhum que se iguale a si em habilidade, destreza e beleza. Todos os meus trabalhos terão algo de si, caso siga a meus propósitos.

Os olhos de âmbar dele se acendem de uma forma maravilhosa, como se eu o deleitasse grandemente com minhas palavras. Todavia, continuo com minha admoestação, a qual não termina por aqui:

- Porém, se você me trair... se eu souber que entregará algum segredo meu aos Valar, ou a um Maia fiel a eles que seja... será imediatamente deposto de seu cargo e expulso de meu reino, bem como estará automaticamente fora da ordem dos Valar, que por meu próprio intermédio saberão que você trabalhou para mim. Portanto, será você o maior Exilado de todos, sem mim e sem os Valar fiéis a Eru. Está disposto a arriscar...?

Vejo um certo laivo de tristeza em si, como se eu houvesse ferido sua alma ao dizer uma coisa dessas. Mas é verdade, e eu tenho de dizê-la, a fim de lhe demonstrar que não tenho clemência com traidores.

- O Senhor ainda não confia em mim...

- É evidente que não. Ora, por quem me toma? Nos conhecemos há apenas poucas horas!

Ele ainda parece constrangido; porém, demonstra mais confiança e me replica de maneira mais consistente:

- Tudo bem. É assim mesmo. Apenas o tempo e minhas ações poderão lhe mostrar minhas intenções, não...? Pois eu aceito seu desafio, ó Melkor, Senhor dos Senhores! Serei teu amante fiel, teu servo mais habilidoso, o que mais por ti fará, o que permanecerá em teus trabalhos sempre. Meu Senhor... não te arrependerás de ter-me admitido ente os teus!

Dou um breve sorriso, o que já é muito em decorrência do que sempre faço com todos os meus servidores, sejam eles amantes ou não.

- Então estamos conversados. Mairon, há um lavatório logo ali. É, ali. Lave-se se assim desejar, e pode retornar para a corja de Aulë. Amanhã, neste mesmo horário, volte aqui e me conte tudo o que viu de interessante - e não se esqueça de estar disposto para a cama, que nisto não vou lhe dispensar nunca.

Lentamente, como se estranhasse minha frieza e praticidade - o que não deve ser comum ainda hoje dentre os Valar fiéis a Eru - ele toma sua túnica e se levanta, indo em direção ao lavabo. E é assim mesmo. É bom que ele se acostume: não sou de muitas firulas com ninguém, e não serei com ele também. Quem pediu para me servir foi ele, portanto Mairon que aceite as posições e regras daqui.

No entanto... quando ele sai para o lavatório e eu tomo minhas roupas, sinto algo... que nunca senti antes. É como se eu quisesse continuar tocando seu corpo... sentindo sua presença... mesmo que seus olhos me queimem de maneira tão constante; porém, até isso me apraz, se eu pensar bem.

Será isso o que comumente chamam de "saudade"...?

Rumo para o lavatório onde ele se banha e entro, obviamente sem pedir permissão, e o tomo em meus braços mais uma vez. Ele se assusta, pois pensava que era outra pessoa... porém, assim que percebe que sou eu, sorri... e no entanto assume uma postura mais grave; a de um servo em relação a seu senhor.

- Senhor... eu o incomodo...?

- Não, de forma alguma. É que... eu pensei... que eu gostaria de possuir você novamente.

E após dizer isso, belisco sua bunda com força. Ele geme de dor, porém não objeta.

- A mim seria uma alegria, senhor...! Mas... o senhor não costuma pernoitar com seus amantes... ou costuma...?

- Não. Mas a Mairon, o Maia mais formidável que passou pela soleira de minha porta... a ele, quem sabe eu possa conceder este privilégio... bem como a beijar-me mais vezes na boca... na verdade, quantas vezes desejar...

Seu sorriso se ilumina novamente em seu rosto, como se eu tivesse dado a ele a melhor das recompensas... no entanto, antes de me beijar a boca de novo, vejo que em seu olhar fulvo há bem mais maldade do que o esperado...

É, Mairon... ao que parece, você já adquiriu, mesmo que através de algumas horas em minha companhia, uma grande parte da malícia de Melkor, o Grande.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Sauron, antes de virar "dumal" e sendo Maia de Aulë, era chamado de "Mairon", que significa "Admirável". Na verdade, mesmo após ter-se juntado a Melkor, ele não gostava de ser chamado de Sauron - bem como não permitia que esse nome fosse sequer pronunciado em Mordor - e sim "Tar-Mairon", rei admirável/excelente. Também, pudera: Sauron é um nomezinho feio! Rs!_

_²Na "mitologia" de Tolkien, a ordem das "divindades" seria: Eru. o Ilúvatar, o criador; os Valar (sim, plural em "r" mesmo) que seriam como "anjos" ou "deuses maiores", e os Maiar, que seriam como "anjos" ou "deuses menores". Melkor seria o "Capetão", muitas vezes identificado com Lúcifer, e Sauron ao longo dos tempos se tornou o principal tenente de Melkor, o qual ficou sendo conhecido por Morgoth (termo que ele também não usava para definir a si, rs, e tão-somente Melkor). O fato de que em todos os trabalhos de Melkor havia algo de Sauron é VERDADEIRO, e está escrito não sei onde, mas está. RS!_

_Sou fã de Tolkien há cerca de onze anos, porém NUNCA shippei ninguém. Também, foi numa época em que eu não era adepta do yaoi... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs!_

_Mas nunca, NUNCA imaginei que um dia iria shippar justamente Melkor e Sauron. Na verdade, jamais pensei que shipparia Sauron e qualquer pessoa. Rs!_

_Só que voltei a ler Tolkien esses dias e... gente, a relação de fidelidade do Sauron ao Melkor é tão forte, que até mesmo depois do Melkor ter sido exilado dos Círculos do Mundo, Sauron chega a fazer até um templo pra ele em Númenor. Rs! _

_Dizem que foi por interesse, mas prefiro pensar que foi por outra coisa... rs!_

_Vamos ver no que dá essa shippagem! Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
